peelfandomcom-20200213-history
22 January 2002
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2002-01-22 ; Comments *Introduces new Perfumed Garden slot for records he played on the last night of the legendary pirate show on 14 August 1967. Spurred to do this by a partial listing that had appeared in an old Mojo magazine. First record for the new slot was Any More Than I Do by The Attack. JP comments that he used to use the guitar at the start of the track in promos and trailers for his programmes. Is confused by name "Georgina Whitney" written on the sleeve (mystery solved at the Kat's Karavan link below). *Plays Shadow of Grief by The Greenhornes, found after his death in his Record Box containing some of his favourite singles. Mentions that it was among records brought back from Detroit for him by Anita, the show's former producer, and is one for White Stripes completists as it was recorded and mixed by Jack White. *Pig's Big 78 is I'm Sorry by The Platters, which Peel says he remembers buying when it came out (in 1957, according to Wikipedia). Adds that he had been thinking of playing When The Great Red Dawn Is Shining by Horace Pack from the mini disc he has, but claims to have resisted this as he doesn't want to offend Manchester United fans (whose team had lost 1-0 to Liverpool that evening). In fact, he played it the following night, 23 January 2002, instead. *On the subject of Liverpool's victory, Peel "Well tonight's result I have to say, both exhilarating and infuriating. I mean, what do you do with a team that can beat Manchester United but nobody else?!" *Plays Sweet Water by the recently deceased Jeff Astle as a tribute to "one of the few footballers who made a half-decent record." *A listener asks about a song that Peel has played in the past called 'John Peel Is Dead'. Peel can't remember it himself, but another listener supplies the information that this is 'Johnny Peel (Is Dead)' by an Australian band called Rubher. Peel had played this in May 1995 http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/20_May_1995 http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/27_May_1995_%28BFBS%29. JP adds that he hates being called Johnny. *For more on this show, see Kat's Karavan. Sessions *Buick 6 #1 First broadcast of only session Tracklisting *Cornershop: Lessons Learned From Rocky 1 To Rocky 3 (single) Wiiija *Veer: Niti (12") Force Lab *Buick 6: Back Roads (Peel Session) *Anthony B: God Above Everything (7") Brickwall *Greenhornes: Shadow Of Grief (7") Italy Records *Boulder: Amigbro (LP - Ripping Christ) Shifty / Outlaw *Daddy: Better Than You (demo) White Label *Buick 6: The Mightiest (Peel Session) *Titchy Bitch: Fear (12") Phantom Trax *Dropnose: With Nothing Left Over (EP) Bombed Out *Platters: I'm Sorry (Mercury) (Pig's Big 78) *Jeff Astle: Sweet Water (7") RCA *Minotaur Shock: Moray Arrival (LP - Chiff-Chaffs & Willow Warblers) Melodic *Buick 6: Standing In The Way (Peel Session) *The Attack: Any More Than I Do (7") Decca (new feature - Final Perfumed Garden Revisited) *Dreadzone: Believing In It (Dubwiser Remix) (single) Rufflife *Notwist: One Step Inside Doesn't Mean You Understand (LP - Neon Golden) City Slang *Defector: Breakdown (12") Spektrum Audio *Ti-Coca & Wanga Negess: Ayiti Cherie (Various LP - Rough Guide To The Music Of Haiti) World Music Network *Buick 6: 35 Days (Peel Session) *Hefner: Dark Hearted Discos (single - The Hefner Brain) Too Pure *My Device: Salt Water (Demo LP - I Dreamed Again Of Angels Last Night) Jukebox Timebomb *Stephan Mathieu: Monkey (LP - FrequencyLib) Mille Plateaux *Ballboy: Donald In The Bushes With A Bag Of Glue (LP - Club Anthems 2001) SL *Natural Mystique: Rejoicement Song (7") Fouta *Desaparecidos: What's New For Fall (single) Wichita *Buick 6: Brand New Morning (Peel Session) *Bewitched: Victim Of The Cult (LP - Rise of the Antichrist) Osmose Productions File ;Name *a) John Peel 2002-01-22.wma *b) John_Peel_20020122 ;Length *a) 02:00:09 *b) 02:00:30 ;Other *a) WMA, 110Mb, 128K. Shared via Kat's Karavan. Many thanks to Duff Paddy! *b) mp3, 128kbps ;Available *a) http://kats-karavan.blogspot.com/2006/04/john-peel-radio-1-22nd.html *b) John Peel 2001-12 and mooo Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online